


My, My, My, You Found This, You Need This.

by strawberrykiwicaprisun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Multi, Trench Era, Tyler-centric, the first three chapters are pretty much fluff the mature rating is for the final chapters, they all like to wear each others clothes too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykiwicaprisun/pseuds/strawberrykiwicaprisun
Summary: The 5 times Tyler realizes something about Debby, and the 1 time he gets more than he bargained for.Aka the one where Tyler feels guilty and pines, and he has the best partners in the world.Title from Lana Del Rey's "Mariners Apartment Complex"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic. I'm not sure what possessed me to write it but I had an idea in my head and it blossomed into nearly a 20k word fic.  
Also this fic includes a lot of real moments from the Trench Era so far, but they aren't necessarily in order. Get over it.  
Hope you enjoy!

The first time Tyler realizes something about Debby is the day after Josh’s 30th birthday. That’s where it all started.

Jordan, Debby and Jenna had thrown a party at Tyler and Jenna’s mostly new home to celebrate the previous night, complete with obnoxious wallpaper made out of pictures of Josh’s face and the words ‘Happy Birthday’ in a pattern, Jenna’s homemade ice cream, and Tyler winning best gift (in his own mind) to Josh. Tyler had gifted him an entire space in his own basement studio to record live drums, complete with a new kit and cozy atmosphere. Josh had cried so Tyler considered it a win in his book even if it wasn’t a competition in the first place.

The morning after, however, was the annual big birthday breakfast at the Dun household.

Debby had been cryptic the entire day of Josh’s birthday saying she could only give Josh his gift the next day and refused to even tell Jenna what it was.

So when that next morning came and the Duns and Tyler and Jenna were all piled into the living room, Debby looked to Josh’s mom and finally announced she could give Josh his gift.

Tyler’s interest was already peaked from her tiptoeing around the subject. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of her beating him for best gift. Nobody knew it was a competition except Tyler, but Tyler always won. He didn’t like surprises.

Debby sat Josh in the middle of the living room floor and told him to close his eyes while she went to retrieve his present.

When Tyler looked down at Josh he could tell he was nervous. He was fidgeting on the floor, unable to get comfortable as he knew all eyes were on him and he wasn’t allowed to look back.

“Okay.” Debby’s voice called from behind the couch where Tyler and Jenna were sitting side by side.

“No peaking. I’m going to put it in your lap okay?” she said encouragingly.

Josh shifted in place again. Tyler wanted to go comfort him.

Debby rounded the couch and Tyler couldn’t believe his eyes. She was holding a dog. No not a dog, a puppy. A tiny golden puppy.

Jenna gasped in excitement, which caused Josh to jump in his seat.

“What? What is it should I be scared?” He asked moving to take his hands off his eyes.

“No!” Jenna nearly squealed.

Tyler couldn’t believe it. A puppy. A horrible slobbering barking nipping thing that was going to be Josh’s.

Debby kneeled in front of Josh and placed the tiny thing in his lap and took his hands in hers. His eyes were still sinched closed like he was terrified.

Debby giggled softly and took Josh’s hands and placed it on the puppy.

“Ok. Open.” She said with a beaming smile on her face.

Tyler has never seen Josh’s eyes go so wide in his entire life. His shocked expression turned into a skull splitting grin.

“A puppy!!” Josh exclaimed. The entire room awed as the animal in question gave a big yawn and opened its big brown eyes.

Tyler hated it. Josh loved it.

“Mine?” Josh looked quickly up to Debby nearly speechless.

“Of course, sweetheart, do you like him?” She asked quietly as the room erupted into noise of fawning over the offending creature.

Josh nodded furiously and held the thing up under its armpits to look it dead in the eye.

“He’s perfect Deb, thank you.” He pulled Debby in a hug still holding the thing to his chest but careful not to squish it. Josh was always so gentle with everything he did, Tyler was having a hard time keeping his heart icy at the thought of the dog.

“He’s a very special guy actually. I thought maybe when he gets a little older he can travel with you? He’s officially certified.” Debby pulls out a packet of paperwork from her bag and eagerly sits back down in front of Josh to show him a certificate with the dogs ‘signature’ on it which was really just a tiny ink dipped paw print.

Josh looked over the papers with a furrow in his brow and let Jordan snatch the thing out of his lap to give it a cuddle and let the rest of the family pet him.  
Tyler looked to Jenna finally shocked out of his stupor to see she was nearly bouncing in her seat, seemingly unaware of her husbands distaste for the gift.

“He’s an emotional support animal?” Josh breathed looked back up into Debby’s eyes.

Debby nodded and grinned.

“He can be there for you when I can’t be hm?” She whispered and ran a hand through his short curls.

Josh tackled her in a hug and buried his face in her neck and Tyler could see the tell-tale signs of Josh’s shoulders shaking as he let out a quiet sob.

His words were muffled in her hair but Tyler could hear him loud and clear.

“He’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten, I love you so much.”

Suddenly Josh jerked up out of her embrace and whipped around to Tyler who was still sitting on the couch like a bump on a log.

Josh wiped his eyes furiously before starting.

“That means he can come on tour with us Ty!” He nearly shouted. Josh also seemed to not realize Tyler’s dismay at having the thing be around with them while they traveled.

The rest of the Dun family finally took their attention away from the puppy for a few moments to laugh at Josh’s outburst.

“We don’t even have an album Josh.” Tyler tried to joke putting on a smile for his friends sake.

“Yeah but we will! And then he can be right there with me! Side stage!”

“Yeah, that’s great it’ll be good to have him around.” Tyler felt bad about giving him the white lie but he wasn’t about to crush his best friends dreams on his birthday just because Tyler a) hated dogs and b) was having his own personal pity party because he got beat for best gift. He wasn’t a monster. The puppy however, was.

Josh motioned for Jenna to join him on the floor after accepting Tyler's response. Josh was handed the fluffy thing and he passed it to Jenna ever so carefully, holding it like a baby.

Tyler wanted to roll his eyes but the picture in front of him was too cute. Josh was really happy. Genuinely happy. Not a hint of tension in his shoulders like he always seemed to carry.

Tyler felt guilty.

Later when the initial excitement had worn off over the new pet, Tyler got up to get a drink from the refrigerator. When he closed the door he jumped when Debby had appeared behind it.

“Sorry.” She apologized sheepishly. “I wasn’t trying to corner you I just wanted to talk to you?” She asked hopefully.

Tyler didn’t respond out loud but nodded for her to continue as he popped the tab of his coke open.

Debby took a deep breath before launching into a sentence so fast that Tyler could barely keep up.

“I’m sorry I know you don’t like dogs and I should’ve asked before I said he should go on tour with you and Josh and that’s why I was being so weird about it yesterday when Josh was opening all his other gifts at your house because I didn’t want to bring a dog into your home because it’d be disrespectful to your wishes but Josh has talked about getting an emotional support animal since the end of the last tour and I thought it would be a nice surprise and don’t worry he’ll only stay at our place in L.A. or here at his parents house so he’ll never bother you and I promise he won’t annoy you on tour he’s so smart if you tell him to leave you alone he won’t give you a second thought again and please don’t hate me or him.” Debby covered her mouth to stop her own rant.

Tyler shook his head and blinked a few times letting his mind catch up to everything he just heard. When it finally caught up to him Tyler felt like an asshole.

She was really worried that he would hate her and went through the trouble of making sure he was comfortable and not bringing the animal into his house. Went through getting the animal trained to help Josh. Had she really though he would be upset with her?

Tyler felt something twist in his gut that felt a lot like shame that she did feel that way. He had obviously given off the impression that he would be angry.

Debby was considerate.

Tyler felt guilty.

“Debby,” he started “It’s completely fine. It’s a wonderful gift I could never be mad at you or the.... thing. Just look how happy it makes Josh. So I don’t like dogs but it’ll be so good for him. I’m sorry that I made you think I’d ever be upset about this.” Tyler meant it too. He was being selfish.

“Sometimes even I can’t help Josh through things. And I feel so helpless. And he was talking about how nervous tour can get for him and I can’t always be there because I work. I wanted Josh to be able to lean on someone or something rather. It was kind of a selfish gift but I hope he won’t be a bother to you.” Debby let out a sigh.

“I get it. I can’t always give him what he needs either. He’s right, it is the perfect gift.” Tyler agreed hoping that that sincerity of his words was conveyed to her.

She still looked wary.

Tyler felt guilty.

“Thank you for being so cool about it Tyler.” she looked like she wanted to say more but instead just patted his shoulder lightly before giving a small smile and returning to the living room.

The condensation off his drink dropped over his fingers as he lost himself in thought.

Tyler came to the realization that he didn’t know as much about Debby as he should. She started coming around again right at the end of the last tour and he barely had a week to get used to her presence before she and Josh were jetting back to Los Angeles.

And Josh and Tyler hadn’t talked much so far during their break. When they did, it was about future music.

Tyler felt guilty.

Debby had done something incredibly great for his best friend and he beat himself up for having the audacity to be grumpy over it. This animal could give Josh something Tyler couldn’t always. He was selfish.

Tyler looked out to the living room to see Josh, Jenna and Debby sitting on the floor with the bottoms of their feet together making a makeshift triangle and rolling a tiny ball around between them, cheering as the little golden retriever stumbled along the carpet with its tiny legs to keep up with the ball.

The sight melted away the last of his reservations and hesitancy to accept the animal. The puppy. He corrected himself in his head. The puppy tired quickly and flopped into Debby’s awaiting hands and let out a long sigh. Tyler smiled at the dramatic little thing. He and Josh were already a lot a like.

“What are you gonna name him J?” Jenna asked scratching the puppy’s chin.

Josh looked around and caught Tyler’s gaze from the kitchen.

“I was thinking Jim.” Josh gave a little knowing smile to Tyler.

“What do you think?” Josh motioned for Tyler to join them.

Tyler’s feet felt like they were being weighed down with cinder blocks as he shuffled towards the group of them and the sleeping puppy.

“I think, that means he will be my third favorite Jim I know.” Tyler grinned still eyeing the unconscious puppy.

“Third?” Josh prompted.

“Yes the first is of course Jim who works at that amazing pizza place downtown.”

They all burst into laughter.

“The second is my spooky baby Jim.” Tyler said situating himself on the carpet across from Josh and reaching over to squeeze his ankle.

“And he’s the last Jim I know so he’s just gonna have to settle for third.” Tyler shrugged pretending to be very serious.

“I think he’ll be fine with third.” Debby agreed, giving Josh’s shoulder a quick kiss.

Josh turned and kissed her on the lips mumbling thank you’s over and over as Debby laughed gently into his mouth.

Jenna watched her husband carefully as Tyler stared at the two of them together.

He vowed then and there that he was going to do his best to make sure Debby felt comfortable and welcome around him. She was good to Josh. And good for him. And Tyler had no business not knowing as much about her. Jenna and Debby were great friends. He made a pact with himself to make it up to her for making her feel like he would be mad at her for doing something as wonderful as this for Josh.

Tyler was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inch Resting.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened was a couple months later.

Tyler and Jenna were visiting Josh and Debby in LA. Their album is out in a few weeks. Things are starting to get much more real again.

It’s no secret that Tyler doesn’t love LA. But he loves Josh. And he couldn’t turn him down when Josh pointed out that he had spent a good chunk of their break in Tyler's basement with him in Ohio so it’s only fair Tyler should visit him at his home too.

And Tyler really couldn’t turn him down when Jenna pleaded with him to go, excited at the prospect of visiting there again. She thrived in the sun and in the crowds and bustle of the city. So of course they went.

Jenna and Jordan decided to take a trip down to Santa Monica to roller blade on the beach walk and “catch some rays.” as Jenna had put it, using a horrible surfer dude accent.

Tyler, Josh and Debby had opted to stay home and cook up lunch, though all of them knew they’d probably just be calling in a food order instead since the only great cook (Jenna) would be out of the house.

So here Tyler was standing in Josh’s shower, taking his time getting clean after Debby and Josh had convinced him to take a morning hike up at Mulholland drive with them.

Jim had come along, happily trotting a safe distance away from Tyler and panting in the California heat. He was growing fast and had started to grow on Tyler as well. Jim was a respectful dog. Tyler respected that.

When he finally managed to pull his aching muscles together and get out of the shower and change, he could hear the unmistakable sound of their newest album being played from a speaker in the kitchen.

He made his way down the hall and leaned against the door frame as he watched what was going on with a smile on his face and tried to control his laughter so as to not startle the sight before him.

There was half a watermelon on the counter beside an abandoned knife and cutting board with chunks of watermelon on it.

But Debby and Josh were holding hands and jumping around and shaking their heads and singly loudly along to Morph. They’d were still sweaty and flushed from the run. They were wearing matching pairs of leggings.

God they were terrible dancers. Tyler shook his head fondly.

“Oh my god yes here’s your best part!” Debby exclaimed mimicking Josh’s drum part. Josh laughed loudly at her antics.

Debby was supportive.

“That’s like the best part of the whole album!” she pretended to sing into an invisible microphone and mouthed the words and Josh laughs with her.

The whole moment made Tyler feel warm all over. They were good together. Goofy in their own Josh and Debby way.

“Oh and then this bass part is so perfect I can’t get over it that’s why I've had this song on repeat!” she said loudly over the song.

Debby was proud of them.

Josh finally looked over to see Tyler watching them in amusement and threw a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

Debby followed his line of sight to see Tyler and turned bright red. She went to turn down the music.

“You saw that huh?” her excited demeanor quieting down and she looked sheepish.

It occurred to Tyler that she was holding back her personality to not scare Tyler off. She looked afraid to be her true self around him.

Tyler felt guilty.

“Oh no don’t stop on my account!” Tyler said nonchalantly with a secret smile on his face as he locked eyes with Josh.

“Sorry you had to see me geek out over your album. It’s really good.” She stated earnestly.

“Thank you, you’re professional opinion means more than you know.” It was worded as a joke but Tyler said it with sincerity and an encouraging nod.

“To me and him.” Tyler tacked on for good measure, referring to Josh.

“Besides don’t be embarrassed about that you should’ve seen Jenna the first time she heard Pet Cheetah.” Josh said shoving a way too big piece of watermelon in his mouth.

Tyler let out a bark of laughter as he plopped down on the barstool at the counter and reaching over to steal a piece of watermelon himself.

“Oh yeah?” Debby perked up.

“Yeah she head banged standing on our coffee table. Nothing beats that.” Tyler recalled. That sent Josh into a fit of giggles as he remembered Tyler telling him the story.

Everyone knew Jenna loved to dance however bad her moves were. Every time Jenna brought friends over she always made them dance with her. That’s what made her happy. It was good.

“But hey turn it down! Your neighbors don’t get the privilege of hearing our masterpiece before it’s out!” Tyler joked.

That night when Jenna was back and Jordan had left to go out and they were all pleasantly full with thai food, the two girls pushed the boys to sit on the couch.

“We have a surprise for you both, wait there.” Jenna said grabbing Debby’s hand as they disappeared into Josh and Debby’s room together.

Tyler looked at Josh questioningly but Josh only looked as confused as he did and shrugged to him. They both waited obediently on the couch and they could hear giggling coming from the bedroom.

Suddenly Josh’s speaker cranked on and their album was on again. This time My Blood was flooding through the room.

Jenna and Debby pulled the door open and ran to the living room dressed in matching pairs of socks and two of Josh’s white dress shirts. They slid across the tile in true Tom Cruise singing Bob Sieger fashion.

Tyler and Josh both looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to the girls and doubling over in laughter as the two girls threw themselves into a bad dance routine to the music.

The girls looked ridiculous and neither of them could catch their breath from how funny the whole thing was.

It only got worse when Jim padded happily out of Josh’s room as well as best as he could, the girls had dressed the poor thing in white socks and a white t-shirt. He looked like he was dancing as he tried to shake off the socks, his tail wagging at the sound of all the laughter.

Tyler felt so full he could burst with happiness. He could very easily get used to this. Getting to be so relaxed and care free with the three of them, and Jim as well.

Maybe Jenna and Debby weren’t such bad dancers after all.

He was wiping tears from his eyes and Josh was coughing furiously holding his stomach as the Jenna came and sat down on the Tyler’s lap.

“That- that was-“ Tyler couldn’t even finish his sentence before falling into laughter again.

“Heard you were making fun of me and my girls’ dance moves. We had to show you two what was up.” Jenna stated brightly throwing her arms around Tyler's neck.

Josh protested and moved to help Jim out of the shirt.

“Jim had the best moves out of both of you!”

“You’re just jealous of our sick moves and you know it.” Debby turned up her nose in mock superiority.

The four melted into giggles again and Josh reached up from his place on the floor to tug at the hem of Debby’s or rather Josh’s shirt.

“Nice outfits.” he winked to Jenna and Debby both.

Tyler felt lighter than air. But his mouth did get dry when he finally looked over the girls outfits. He didn’t know why. (He knew why)

Debby was fun.

Debby made both Jenna and Josh happy today.

Tyler should’ve been nicer to her the first time she and Josh were together. He was overprotective and possessive when he didn’t have the right to be. Josh never called him out on it or blamed him for it. But because of that it had made Debby too cautious around him. It was glaringly apparent she wanted his approval as well as his friendship. But she had prepared herself to never receive it this time around.

Tyler gave Debby a look of appreciation and an understanding look crossed her face. She nodded slightly to him. They were friends.

Tyler felt better knowing she understood that he wanted her around.

They stayed up late that night watching a movie Tyler didn’t care about. He was more content letting his eyes drift over Josh and Jenna and occasionally Debby.

Their facial expressions and profiles were more interesting to him than a superhero movie.

That’s how Tyler relaxed sometimes. People watching. And who better to do that with than his favorite people?

He loved watching Jenna’s nose scrunch up and laugh at a funny part. He imagines the way he kisses the bridge of her nose to wake her up in the mornings or when she nudges her nose against his when they’re kissing, or when her nose touches his belly when she goes down on him, or when she bakes something that smells so good she’ll close her eyes and inhale dramatically just to see him laugh.

He loved watching Josh run a hand over his chin and the comforting scratching sound filling his ears. Tyler sometimes missed Josh’s beard. Loved the way it gave him beard burn in between his thighs so it was impossible to forget when he walked or sat and crossed his legs. He also hated the way that it gave him beard burn in between his thighs so it was impossible to forget when he walked or sat and crossed his legs. On one hand it was pleasurable. On the other hand it was distracting.

He looks over to Debby and tries to think of what interests him most about her. It’s innocent enough. He decides her lips are the most animated part of her face. She has big doe eyes but they don’t move as much as her mouth does when she’s concentrating on the movie. A smile with no teeth, a pout, a bite to her own bottom lip in concentration, she licks her chapped lips, then presses them together. Tyler looks away.  
He looks back to Jenna and repeats the process again picking a favorite part of her and just watching. He’s the most relaxed he’s been all summer it feels like.

They were all piled onto the floor in a mess of blankets and pillows and limbs that Tyler nearly had to thrash to get himself out of. He stands and stretches his arms above his head and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looks back at the pile of them while he takes a sip.

With Tyler getting up, Jenna rested her head against Josh's shoulder, Debby was in between his legs, laying against his chest. Their rapt attention was still on the movie.

Tyler was filled with affection. He drowned that emotion in his cup of water and made his way back to them. They accept him back in with no hesitation. This time Tyler copies Debby and lays against Jenna. He can’t people watch in this position but that’s okay. He just closes his eyes and slips off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchtothinkaboutbillyraycyrus.meme


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happened they were in the middle of tour. Somewhere in Australia in mid December.

A rare and blissful day off resulted in the three of them, Josh, Tyler and Jenna relaxing in their conjoined hotel rooms. Not that they needed two rooms anyway, they always ended up sleeping together.

Jenna was taking a long shower and Josh had Tyler pinned beneath him on one of the scratchy hotel beds. They were lazily making out, too tired from the scorching Australian heat to really do more than occasionally grind against one another.

Josh’s thin shorts weren’t doing a good job at hiding his interest. Tyler could feel him easily through his own pair of basketball shorts. Josh wormed a hand in between their stomachs, Tyler wasn’t hard enough for his liking.

He was too lazy to prop himself up so he could get a good angle to palm Tyler’s dick through his shorts. Just enough friction to keep him steadily getting harder but easy enough that they didn’t have to really move.

Josh nudged his hips into a slow roll against Tyler’s. Tyler hummed happily.

Josh licked into his mouth sloppily. It was good.

Josh nipped harshly at Tyler’s bottom lip with his sharp canines. It was so so good.

That interested Tyler’s dick more. He pushed up just barely to meet Josh’s hips and Josh finally had enough room to slip his hand underneath the waistband of Tyler’s shorts. It wasn’t so lazy anymore.

Suddenly Josh pulled to look down at Tyler properly.

Tyler stared back with half lidded eyes and a lazy, goofy grin. He gave a little noise of pleasure as Josh cupped him more roughly.

“Watcha starin at?” Tyler slurred. Josh wasn’t smiling back at him, his eyes were concentrated on the pillow beneath Tyler’s head and his brows were pulled together.

Tyler tried to get Josh to come back to earth by sliding his hands to Josh’s cheeks and pull him back in to kiss him some more.

Josh resisted though and pulled back farther.

“I have to tell you something.” He blurted.

“Can it wait until you get me off?” Tyler asked thrusting his hips up into Josh’s hand that had stopped moving, trying to emphasize that he was hard.

Josh removed his hand from Tyler’s shorts and shook his head quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Tyler sighed and readjusted himself, wincing at the pleasure that shot up his spine from it.

He nudged Josh back so he could pull himself up against the pillows.

“Josh?” He said encouragingly. “Talk to me.”

Josh sat back and worried his bottom lip between his teeth but said nothing.

“Josh.” Tyler tried again with a little amusement in his voice. He reached over and pulled Josh’s lip from his teeth and slid his hand down to his chin to tilt Josh’s head up to look Tyler in the eyes.

Josh opened his mouth just as Jenna opened the door into the bedroom, a roll of steam coming from the bathroom behind her. She had her hair in a towel and one wrapped around her body, a healthy blush to her cheeks from the heat of the shower.

Josh’s mouth snapped shut as he took in her appearance. She gave them both a gentle little smile.

“Everything okay?” She asked nonchalantly, noticing the weird vibes in the room.

“Josh was about to say something.” Tyler tattled. Josh seemed nervous and he didn’t want to let Josh change his mind about speaking what was troubling him.

“Oh? Is it about how hard you are?” She teased, keeping the atmosphere of the room light. She could see the worry in Josh’s eyes and knew he didn’t do well in pressured situations. She gave him time to think turning to her suitcase and began to change facing away from them.

“No.” Josh mumbled. He reached out for her to join them, making a pleased noise at her choice in wearing one of his t-shirts.

“J, what’s up?” She asked, reaching out to tangle her fingers with his.

Tyler eyed Josh as he took a deep breath and leaned over the bed to fish for something in his bag. Tyler and Jenna made uncertain eye contact over Josh’s back.

He sat back up with his hands tightly covering something.

“It’s not a bad thing but it is a scary thing and I can’t keep it to myself anymore.” He started nervously.

Tyler reaches to unclasp Josh’s hand where his knuckles had turned white from gripping it so hard. He willingly let Tyler pull his fingers back.

Jenna and Tyler both jerked their heads to Josh at the same time.

It was a black velvet box.

“J.” Jenna said with a growing smile on her face and slid her arm around his shoulders to watch as Tyler removed the box from Josh’s hands and opened it.

It was a ring. Gold, with a big square diamond nestled between two smaller ones. It was beautiful.

“Oh, Josh.” Tyler breathed a sigh of relief.

“For Debby?” He asked passing the box to Jenna so she could get a closer look.

Josh nodded and finally finally gave a small smile.

“Been thinking about it for a while. She’s coming to visit in two weeks. We’ll be in New Zealand.”

“It’s perfect Josh, what are you worried about?” The question wasn’t accusatory, Jenna just wanted to know why he was so scared so she could help him.

“It’s not like she’s gonna say no.” Tyler chuckled.

Josh took another moment to breathe.

“I’m just. Overwhelmed. I love her so much. She waited for me.”

Tyler and Jenna sat patiently for him to continue.

“It was when we were filming in Iceland. She was so happy to be a Bandito.” Josh gave a watery laugh.

“In between takes when we were sitting at the big bonfire in the middle of camp, I was telling her about the path we were gonna take through the canyon and how it was a big trek. She just laughed and said ‘I’ll follow you and Tyler anywhere, Josh. I’ve got your backs.’ and then it just hit me that I couldn’t imagine ever being without her. I bought the ring as soon as we landed that next week.”

Tyler was warm all over again. Debby was kind.

“It won’t change our relationship. I couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. I’m just so happy.” Josh smiled and pulled the two of them two his chest and fell back onto the bed dragging them with him.

Tyler and Jenna giggled. Tyler propped his elbow up on Josh’s chest and rested his chin in his hand. Jenna mimicked him and they both poked Josh in the belly making him squirm and his eyes crinkle.

“Of course it won’t change anything Josh. This is the best news I’ve ever heard! You know we love her!” Jenna smiled and gave Josh another poke for emphasis.

“Yeah Josh if anybody could ever deserve you it’s her..... And us.” He shoved his face into Josh’s neck and gave it a warm kiss.

“Thank you.” Josh quieted. “All of you make me so happy.” He blushed.

Tyler let himself drift into thought about their relationship.

It had first started off as Josh and Tyler. The two of them against the world.

Then Debby showed up and it was Josh and Debby and Josh and Tyler. Josh had carefully explained to Debby the parameters of his relationship with Tyler and she had been nothing but supportive and completely fine with them.

She got Josh and so did Tyler. But it was never mutual with each other. Tyler and Debby were never a thing. And that was okay. They were good. Great even. It was just something that never happened.

Tyler thought that would be the same case for when Jenna came into the picture.

Josh and Debby had split up before Jenna had taken a place in Tyler’s heart. And Tyler had nervously explained that if Jenna wanted him she had to know he was Josh’s as well. And Tyler kicked himself for being so nervous about it, of course Jenna was more than okay with it, happy with their relationship.

Tyler assumed it would be Josh and Tyler and Tyler and Jenna, nothing more. But then somehow and blessedly it had become Josh and Tyler, Tyler and Jenna, and Jenna and Josh.

And when Debby started coming around again Josh told her upfront the dynamics between them. She had been ecstatic and only encouraging. Neither relationship ever hindered the other, only made the other better.

Debby was impossibly considerate when she was on tour with them. She let them have their moments together and waited patiently for Josh to come back to her every time. Only smiled this proud smile when Tyler or Jenna would kiss him in front of her, although it didn’t happen very often. It miraculously hadn’t been awkward or uneasy like Tyler had (shamefully and guiltily) feared.

Debby was good.

Josh quelled Jenna and Tyler’s fears time and time again that she was happy for them. Although Tyler only had to be told once, Jenna still asked occasionally.

Jenna and Josh and Tyler and then Josh and Debby. Separate but equally perfect and good relationships.

God how had Tyler gotten so lucky?

Debby was supportive. Supported both of them. All three of them. She was one of Jenna’s best friends. She listened carefully and understood Tyler when he had talked to Josh on skype for hours on end about the narrative of the record and what it meant to him.

Tyler knew Debby had struggled with similar things as himself. Though he never said it out loud, and she had never talked to him about it, Tyler had gotten enough hints from Josh that she understood his problems in ways where sometimes even his family didn’t.

Tyler was warm for her. He was comfortable. Both physically because he was laying on Josh and mentally knowing that she made Josh so happy.

And if two weeks later, a few days after Christmas, Tyler was in his bed in his home in Ohio watching the video Brad had shot of the proposal over and over again just to see the joy on both of their faces, nobody had to know about it.

Except Jenna. Who had her head on his shoulder watching it over with him.

“This should be creepy but I can’t get over how happy they are. They’re gorgeous.” Tyler stated with his thumb hovering over the track pad of his laptop.

Jenna hummed in agreement but didn’t comment on Tyler’s slip-up at calling both Josh and Debby gorgeous. He was right.

Another member of their already wild life was going to be officially with Josh like forever. It made Tyler happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouKnowIHadToDoItToEm.Feels


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time Tyler realized something about Debby, he didn’t realize it himself, he was told that something about her.

Their second leg of the Bandito tour was coming to an end soon. The last of the cold had melted away and the spring air had rolled through.

Debby was leaving to go home to Los Angeles tomorrow.

Jenna made them all ride in the same bus instead of their respective ones to “get as much time with Debby before she left.” as Jenna had put it.

It was nice. They played video games together in the back well into the night before Jenna and Tyler moved to the bunks to sleep.

Tyler was spoiled. He was used to sleeping in his own big bed with Jenna in the back of his own bus. But now he and Jenna were in separate bunks and Tyler kept getting shaken awake every time the bus went over a pothole.

When he blearily blinked awake the morning the day of Debby’s departure he wasn’t intending to eavesdrop. Not at all.

Debby and Josh just happened to be having a conversation in the kitchen and Tyler happened to be in the bunk closest to the area.

He wasn’t even paying attention to their conversation at first, just drifting barely in and out of consciousness, wishing he could fall back asleep.

What caught his interest was he heard his name.

“You and Tyler be good now hm?” Debby’s voice carried to the bunks.

The conversation was quiet but he could still hear what was being said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he hears Josh joke.

“Last time you two were left alone together on tour you two dressed in masks and bought fake merchandise outside of your own venue!”

Tyler supposed she had a point.

“I promise no more running through crowds of fans.” Josh soothed. “Besides, we won’t be left alone, Jenna’s here.”

“Speaking of which.” Debby paused.

“I have something for you.”

There was a lapse of silence. Tyler wished he could see what was going on.

“Little something for you if you miss me while i’m gone.” She said.

Josh let out an incredulous laugh.

“What is this?”

Tyler was confused too.

“Jenna helped me make it.” She said in a voice that was definitely not made for Tyler’s ears.

Tyler pulled a pillow over his head when he heard the smacking sound of their kissing.

He was interested in what Debby could’ve given him but apparently his mind had other ideas as he fell back asleep.

It was only a week later when Tyler was in need of a laptop that he was reminded of Debby’s gift.

He poked around Josh’s stuff looking to use his computer since Tyler had lost his own computer charger. Josh didn’t care. They shared each other’s electronics all the time. There wasn’t anything to hide.

Except apparently there definitely was because when Tyler finally dug out Josh’s laptop and unlocked it, the last thing Josh has been looking at was still pulled up.

Tyler went to click away too excited to get back on track with what he was working on until the frame the video had paused on caught his eye.

It was a hand. Specifically a hand that had a ring on that looked a lot like Jenna’s wedding ring.

The curiosity got the best of him. It was his wife after all! He clicked play and was definitely not prepared for what he was seeing.

It was a clearly homemade video of Debby in a hotel room that suspiciously looked like the one they had all stayed in not even a month ago.

She was laying on the bed in lingerie and a wicked smile on her face.

“Yeah like that.” Came Jenna’s encouragement from behind the camera.

Tyler’s face flushed and he slammed the laptop shut and pressed his palms to his eyes.

That was definitely not meant for him to see.

“Jenna helped me make it.” Tyler recalled Debby’s conversation with Josh the day she left.

“Oh my God.” Tyler said aloud to nobody in particular. He was alone on Josh’s bus at the venue in the middle of nowhere Georgia, and he just learned his wife helped his best friend/lovers fiancé make a sextape.

Wait. His wife had helped his bestfriend/lovers fiancé make a sextape?

Tyler swallowed dryly. It wasn’t his business. He should just leave it alone. It wasn’t right for him to look.

One more peak wouldn’t earn a lightning strike from above right? His wife was in it after all.

Tyler’s heart was pounding embarrassingly fast as he reopened Josh’s laptop gingerly with squinted eyes. Trying to convince himself that he wasn’t really wanting to watch the video.

He skipped ahead to a random part and could vaguely tell what he wasn’t supposed to see and covered the top half of the laptop with his hand. He hit play and only watched about 3 seconds before he was slamming the laptop shut again and launching himself down the stairs of his bus and sprinting to his own.

Tyler did not just see Debby using a sparkly green dildo. A sparkly green dildo that Tyler knew was Josh’s because Tyler was the one that bought it for him.

He smashed the code into the keypad and practically fell trying to reach Jenna in the very back lounge area. There were a few roadies relaxing in the front.

“Out.” Tyler jabbed his thumb towards the door and they scrambled to leave after picking up on his biting tone.

“Jenna!” He called opening the door to the back and finding her sprawled across a couch watching a movie.

“Hey Ty-“

Tyler cut her off.

“Did you help Debby make a sextape?”

“Oh so you saw it?” Jenna asked in a carefree tone like it wasn’t a big deal.

“No! I mean like three seconds of it accidentally but enough to know that you helped Debby make it!” Tyler said exasperated.

“She asked me to help video her. It’s easier to do with someone you trust. She also thought Josh would like it knowing I was behind the camera.” Jenna paused.

“Is that something that bothers you?” Jenna’s question wasn’t mean, it was filled with genuine worry.

“No!” Tyler said again. “I was just surprised! I could’ve used like I don’t know a warning before I saw Debby using Josh’s favorite green toy!”

Jenna’s eyebrows shot to her forehead.

“Sounds like you saw a little more than three seconds.”

“It was an accident okay? Don’t change the subject, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was of Debby! All I did was film it!” she laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the situation. “She didn’t want to flaunt giving something like that to Josh because she didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Tyler deflated.

“Why would that make me uncomfortable?” He asked grumpily.

“Last time she was together with Josh I recall you telling me you were a little uncouth to her when she showed affection for Josh in front of you.”

“Yeah but that was then. I apologized for that. She knows I love her and Josh together.”

“If I was her I would tread lightly around that subject too.” Jenna said decidedly.

“And it’s neither of our business if she wants to make a video for Josh. I just happened to know about it because she came to me as a friend and Josh’s partner to help her out. We’re girls. She knows I know all about Josh’s dick. She doesn’t care that I see her like that. However, you need to tell me if you care about me videoing her. Just because I don’t see a problem with it doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be bothered by it. Now, does it bother you?”

Jenna stood up to place her hands on his cheeks and draw his gaze into hers.

“No that doesn’t bother me.” He finally relented.

“She was using Josh’s toy. The one I gave him.” He said.

Jenna gave a breathless laugh.

“I think they’ve swapped worse than dildos. Is that what bothers you? That she’s using something you gave him?”

“No that doesn’t bother me.” Tyler shook his head.

“Tyler.” she chastised lightly. She ran a comforting hand through his hair and down his chest.

“I’m lost. You have to tell me what’s wrong. Help me understand.”

There was a lump in Tyler’s throat. He looked up to the ceiling of the bus. The bus Jenna had designed. It had little fiber-optic stars in the ceiling.

“I’m hard.” He whispered.

“What?” Jenna asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

She looked down. He was hard. Well more like half hard. Telling your wife that your best friends/lovers fiancé gave him a boner was a real erection killer.

“It doesn’t mean anything It wasn’t because of her I swear the only reason I clicked play to begin with was because I thought it was a video of you-“

“Tyler!” It was Jenna’s turn to cut him off.

“Are you upset because you feel as though you were being... adulterous?” Jenna prompted him. “And maybe betraying Josh?”

“I watched a few more seconds than I knew was right. I could’ve just left the computer closed the first time. I opened it again.” Tyler finally met her eyes. He looked scared.

“Oh Tyler.” She pulled him to her. “That’s not cheating on me.” She assured. She couldn’t see his face anymore but she could feel his hands fist in her shirt like he was terrified she was going to leave.

“Baby, what you did wasn’t wrong. Even if you had watched for her-“ Tyler shook his head furiously at that. “You came straight to me, albeit a little hysterical. You don’t have to be guilty. It was just Debby.” She squeezed him until it hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Tyler whispered again and again into her shoulder.

Tyler was guilty that he didn’t feel guilty. He was confused.

She just held him and shushed him as he clutched onto her tightly.

The door at the front of the bus opened. Tyler could hear Josh calling the two of them.

“Tyler.” Jenna backed out of his grip so she could look him in the eyes when she spoke.

“If you’re guilty because your body had a natural reaction to accidentally seeing a naked woman, than i’m going to hell because I was intentionally watching her and I was dripping wet by the first few minutes.”

That finally got Tyler to laugh. And it also made his dick twitch in his sweatpants.

“You can’t just say stuff like that.” He smirked at her and pulled her into a hug again.

Josh knocked on the door to the lounge.

“You guys in there?”

“Come in.” Tyler said loud enough for him to hear.

“There you are! Soundcheck is in 30 minutes.” Josh smiled brightly.

Jenna moved to leave and pulled Tyler in for a chaste but firm kiss.

“I’m going to catering. Seeing what they whipped up and if they need help.” She gave Tyler a look that said ‘you had better talk this out with him’

“Oh and Tyler, I wasn’t just saying that to make you feel better. It was true. Also, I love you.” Jenna said before shutting the lounge door behind her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josh looked to Tyler quizzically.

“Josh i’m gonna tell you something, but I need you to sit down and I’m gonna tell it to you from the front of the bus so I can have a head start when you come after me.” Tyler said half seriously.

He hoped Josh would feel the same way as Jenna but he didn’t want to be trapped in a small space when he told him.

Josh went along with it, sitting down and shaking his head at Tyler's weird behavior, watching as he left all the doors open and stood 50 feet away next to the drivers seat.

“I kinda accidentally saw Debby’s video that was meant for you.” Tyler closed his eyes.

“Oh. That’s all?” Josh asked.

Tyler peaked an eye open to see Josh still sitting comfortably on the couch with his arms in resting on the back pillows.

“I was just gonna use your computer and it was pulled up and I saw Jenna’s hand and I thought it was a video of her and I may or may not have watched a few seconds.” Tyler said it so quickly that Josh was sure he was going to have a panic attack.

“Ok. What did you think?”

That was most certainly not what he thought Josh was going to say.

“What did, I... think?” Tyler asked incredulously.

“Yeah I haven’t watched the whole thing either. What’d you think?” Josh asked and tilted his chin up to ask Tyler to come closer.

Tyler took a hesitant step towards Josh.

“I saw your fiancé like, naked and you’re asking me if I thought it was good?”

“Yeah.” Josh shrugged. “Deb wouldn’t care that you saw it. We could watch it together if you want.”

Tyler physically shook his head back and forth to try and wrap his mind around what Josh was saying.

“What? No! It was an accident how do you know she wouldn’t care?”

“I know her like I know you Tyler. I’m going to be marrying her. She wouldn’t care. I mean it wasn’t intended for you but you obviously feel guilty about it, you weren’t trying to go behind my back or anything I know that.” Josh had a sympathetic look on his face as Tyler took another step towards Josh.

“You’re okay with it?” Tyler got within punching reach of Josh and stopped.

“Yeah dude of course it’s okay. The only reason I’d be upset is if you watched it before me. And not because you saw Debby but because I don’t wanna be left out of the fun.”

Josh was still in his relaxed position on the couch. Tyler clambered over him to sit in his lap.

“I swear I didn’t mean to pop a boner, dude.” Tyler said leaning in to peck Josh on the lips.

“I believe you.” Josh said against his lips.

“But just know I’d be okay with it if you did. And so would Debby. I’m guessing Jenna told you the same.”

Tyler nodded and pecked Josh again.

“I wouldn’t though.”

“Okay.” Josh said lightly.

“It was an accident.”

“I know.”

Josh presses his lips to Tyler’s again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But also how was it?”

Tyler smacked Josh in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BritneyCryingYeah.Gif


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth time it happens it’s due to poor management and Tyler’s horrible sleeping pattern.

They’re somewhere in France. It’s the beginning of festival season. Jenna is back home in Ohio for two weeks, but Debby has finally rejoined them after finishing filming in the states, promising Jenna she would keep an eye on the boys.

Not only is Tyler jet lagged but his night owl tendencies have caught up to him. When they finish their set that night Tyler is so exhausted he goes straight to the hotel and promptly passes out face first into the bed closest to the window.

He’s disturbed from his sleep what feels like only five minutes later but is probably really a few hours later to the sound of whisper yelling and quiet giggles.

He can hear something dragging across the floor but he’s too tired to open his eyes. He was supposed to have this room to himself. ‘Whatever’ he thought. ‘There were two beds. As long as they could shut their traps and let him have his beauty sleep.’

He is lulled back to sleep when the shuffling finally stops and the sound of the shower turning on.

When Tyler wakes up fully alert he is confused. First of all, it’s daytime. Second of all his bed seems wider than usual. Third of all there’s a waterfall a long brown hair in front of him and unless Josh had invested in some sort of French miracle hair growth, it was Debby laying down facing away from him a healthy few feet away.

The second bed had been pushed up against Tyler’s and there was a pillow in between Debby’s and Tyler’s.

Josh.

He could hear him murmuring on the phone on the balcony behind Tyler. The sun was streaming through the windows and bathing Debby’s hair and back in a radiant glow. Her hair looked soft and shiny and the sun brought out the natural auburn in her hair that bled through her hair dye.

Tyler was overcome with the urge to run his hand through it.

He looked a little further down. The covers were pulled up to her elbows but Tyler could see she was wearing a spaghetti strap something that revealed her sun kissed back. The gentle rise and fall of her shoulders gave away that she was still sleeping. She had a few collections of freckles. Not nearly as much as Josh but enough that Tyler still wanted to poke them and connect them with his finger like he loved to to with Josh.

Instead, Tyler rolled out of his- turned their- bed as gingerly as he could so as to not wake her and made his way into the bathroom.

He refused to look himself in the mirror as he peeled off his grimy stage clothes from last night. 5 minutes into waking up and he was already thinking too much.

He cranked the shower to cold.

He blamed it on early morning confusion. That weird time where your brain is still half asleep and doesn’t know up from down. He definitely doesn’t think about Debby’s golden skin and hair that looked like saturns rings.

He reemerges back into the bedroom warily after he dries himself off and changes in the bathroom. He pokes his head around the corner first to map out his best course of action to get from the bathroom to the veranda.

Except Debby isn’t in the bed anymore. Nobody is. He can hear both their voices coming from outside and resigns himself to having to face them.

He takes a peak around the tiny shoebox of a room as he crosses to the balcony.

The room is maybe a little bigger than the van they used to travel around in, though with the two beds pushed together at least he doesn’t have to sidestep his way between the beds and the wall.

There’s a desk mounted to the wall opposite the beds. No tv. Not even a radio alarm clock. The walls were painted light yellow and the bed covers were a horrible pink floral. The carpet was shag and a deep blue color. It was ugly. But there was hot water. There were floor to ceiling french doors that lead to the balcony. The windows faced the east. There was Josh... and Debby. That alone was enough to balance out the rag tag room.

Tyler pulls open the doors to the veranda and is shocked awake by the breeze that hits him. It’s just on the wrong side of too cold. His feet are instantly freezing despite it being summer.

Debby is sitting in Josh’s lap in one of the patio chairs. Her feet are propped up on the railing. She’s feeding Josh a strawberry and laughing as juice drips down his chin.

There’s a platter of fruit and bread and small breakfast foods on the table next to them along with a pitcher of juice. It’s picture perfect. Tyler wants to take a picture. He doesn't.

Tyler sees the drop of strawberry juice run down Josh’s neck and before he even knows he’s doing it—and way too late to stop himself, he’s leaning forward and licking a stripe up Josh’s neck and gathering the juice up with his tongue.

Josh makes a noise of surprise and just smiles up at him as Tyler takes the seat beside the two, trying to hide his burning cheeks of embarrassment.

“Gross!” Josh says in mock disgust wiping Tyler’s spit off his neck.

Tyler chances a look at Debby but she’s still grinning at Josh being over dramatic.

“Good morning.” Josh amends leaning over to kiss Tyler sweetly and quickly.

“Good morning to you two, too. Now do you want to tell me why you decided to invade my hotel room and make a california king out of two doubles?” Tyler asked with mirth in his voice.

“Sorry, hope we didn’t disturb you too much last night. Hotel manager messed up and gave us one room with two beds instead of two rooms with one bed in each.” Debby said bringing a tiny cup of espresso to her lips. They look bitten and raw and Tyler decidedly doesn’t think about Josh kissing her hard enough to make them that way.

“Plus I wanted to cuddle with you both so it was the only logical solution for us to move the beds together.” Josh laughed at his own logic.

“Mmm?” Tyler hummed, unable to keep a smile from making its way into his face, picturing Josh and Debby snorting and trying to keep their laughing down as they struggle to push the beds together.

“Jenna wants to video call this morning. Wanted to wait till you got up.” Josh says rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

“Yeah c’mon.” Tyler gets up to grab his laptop from his bag.

“Bring it out here. She’ll enjoy the view.” Debby calls back.

She was right. Tyler nodded to himself. Jenna would appreciate it. Tyler’s feet were still uncomfortably cold and the room was still comfortably warm.

Debby was considerate.

The three of them turned their chairs to face the hotel room so when Tyler placed his laptop on the table, Jenna would be able to see the beautiful city behind them.

Jenna answers on the first ring. She must’ve been waiting for them.

“You’re late.” She skips pleasantries and goes straight to fake scowling at them.

“Don’t look at me, Tyler slept in!” Josh holds his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry Jen, I’ll make it up to you.” Tyler says. He wishes he could touch her.

“You’ve been swimming?” Tyler asks noting her appearance.

She’s ethereal. That’s not anything unusual, but it still catches him off guard every time. Her hair is wet and she’s sitting on their back deck at their home. The blue of the pool reflects in her already stunning eyes. He can see a unicorn floatie in the pool behind her. In the pool Tyler built for her. He misses her.

Jenna nods. “It’s a perfect day here, I did some gardening but it got too hot, so I jumped into the pool to cool off. I did manage to clean the blackberry bushes of weeds though. What are you doing today?” Jenna doesn’t wait for them to comment on her gardening skills. She called to talk about them.

“We’re going to Switzerland today. Festival tomorrow night. We have a few more hours before we are supposed to leave here. Maybe go exploring?” Josh fills her in as if she didn’t already know their schedule better than they did. Meticulous as she was. Nevertheless Jenna listened intently, never one to pass up on getting to listen to Josh speak, even if she already knew what he was talking about. She was encouraging and pure hearted like that.

“Yeah! We saw a vegan donut place on our way back last night.” Debby speaks up.

That peaks Jenna’s interest.

“Oh tell me what they have! Also if you like any of them let me know I can try and make them for you!” Jenna says.

Tyler and Josh share a look over Jenna and Debby’s conversation.

Josh is easygoing enough that he’ll try healthy food just to please Jenna and Debby. But they both know Tyler is the one that has to be tricked into eating healthy alternatives to unhealthy treats.

“I’ll probably work on something i’ve had in my head for a few days. This place has me a little inspired.” Tyler admits finally tearing his eyes away from Josh and back to Jenna.

“It’s really pretty from what I can see.” Jenna refers to the cityscape behind them.

“Pick me up so I can see more, as much as I love looking at your pretty faces I want to see what has you inspired.” She laughs a little as Tyler picks the laptop up and balances it on the railing carefully.

“A little more to the right.” Jenna says. Tyler nudges the laptop. “Okay now up.” She commands again. He tilts the screen up a little and he hears Debby and Josh snickering behind him.

“Don’t move! Okay it’s perfect.” Jenna says with a sigh.

“I could just send you a picture.” Tyler laughs.

“But then I wouldn’t get to watch the city with you in real time, together.” Jenna pouts.

Tyler’s heart aches.

He places her back on the table. Josh launches into a story about their festival yesterday. It gives Tyler the excuse to just watch and observe.

“Nice shirt, Debby.” Jenna’s tinkling voice comes from the laptop, bringing Tyler back to his surroundings.

He looks to Debby and feels like he’s wants to throw himself over the balcony.

Tyler hadn’t noticed Debby had changed from the top she slept in and instead had on a long sleeve t-shirt that was more suited for the cool weather.

Debby looked down at her shirt and back up to Jenna “Um, thanks? It’s just-“

“My shirt.” Tyler said quietly. He didn’t want to embarrass her more than he was feeling already.

Jenna and Josh giggled together as Debby spluttered and she flushed from her high cheekbones, down her neck and further until it disappeared under her- Tyler’s shirt. It was rare that she was never not collected.

“It was in Josh’s bag I just assumed-“

“Keep it. Looks good.” Tyler spoke before he could stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

Tyler’s own face was on fire. He was thankful for the breeze.

Jenna and Josh only kept giggling and Josh leaned over to snap Tyler’s waistband to tease him.

Tyler just grumbled and refused to meet any of their eyes as Jenna took pity on him and continued talking, turning the conversation elsewhere.

Tyler ran a frustrated hand over his face.

What was it about this place that made him so impulsive? He was never coming back here. Never coming back to the stupid beautiful city in nowhere France, never coming back to the dumb matchbox hotel room where he had to see Debby’s long smooth legs stretch out from underneath her- Tyler’s t-shirt where he swore she wasn’t wearing shorts underneath.

Who was he kidding. He knew exactly why these thoughts had appeared in his head. He wanted to blame it on the stupid sextape. And maybe that had brought certain.... feelings to the surface or at least sped up the realizations of these thoughts but he couldn’t lie to himself. He knew they had been there. Probably since she stood right next to Jenna and shaved his head with her for the Levitate video.

Tyler peaked up at Jenna who was still fixed on talking to Josh. He flicked his eyes over to Debby who had her chin tucked to her chest and her painted nails were playing with the hem of his- now hers- shirt.

Her engagement ring sparkled in the sun and shed little rainbow fractals on her thighs.

Tyler felt guilty.

Except this time he wasn’t guilty about being an asshole to Debby 5 years ago, and he wasn’t guilty about being selfish at Josh’s birthday, he wasn’t even guilty about seeing her naked.

He was guilty because she was off limits.

She was Josh’s and Josh’s only. She accepted and loved that Josh’s heart was made up of four parts instead of two.

“A heart as big as your muscles means you get to love more greatly.” Tyler heard her tell Josh one time. It was one of those moments where their dressing rooms at festivals were made out of plywood and a a staple gun that left no room for privacy.

Josh and Debby had probably thought they were being quiet enough but rickety old dressing rooms don’t come cheap.  
She was assuring Josh for the unknownth time that she was fine sleeping alone in the hotel they had for that night.

Jenna had been gone for a few weeks, Tyler was feeling lonely, and had asked Josh to sleep with him that night even though it was technically Debby’s turn to have him.

Debby had never asked Josh to stay with her instead when it was supposed to be Tyler or Jenna’s time with him. But that’s just it. Tyler always wants more than he deserves.

Josh nudges Tyler’s knee with his own.

He looks up to see three pairs of eyes on him waiting for him to say something.

“Um, what?” Tyler says stupidly.

“That song must be really good.” Jenna chides lightly. There’s only fondness in her voice. She’s used to her husband spacing out when he’s thinking about writing.

Tyler can’t bring himself to laugh with them but manages a smile.

“I’ll talk with you later, okay? Eat some swiss chocolate for me. I love you.” Jenna smiles.

It’s unclear who she’s talking to. Tyler? Tyler and Josh? All three of them?

Josh shuts the laptop for him. Both he and Debby are oblivious to Tyler’s whirring thoughts.

Tyler’s tongue feels too big for his mouth. His throat constricts. He needs to clear his head.

There a couple of ways he can get his mind to shut completely off. The first and most appetizing is getting Josh to fuck his brains out. But Tyler doesn’t think that would work this time since he would just feel guilty about sending Debby off and eating into their exploring time just because Josh’s dick (and hands and fingers and tongue and teeth and-) can render him completely sated.

The second is going out into the middle of nowhere or maybe his car and screaming for a few hours. And while also extremely cathartic, he’s in the middle of an unknown city without a car.

The third is something he refuses to even think about and has been clean from for several years now.

The fourth is songwriting. He picks that one.

Josh lays down on his stomach to nap a little while Debby goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Josh sees Tyler setting up his kits at the tiny desk and rolls onto his back to watch him bustle around.

Tyler feels eyes on his back and turns to see Josh with his arms behind his head and a tired and lazy smile on his face. His shirt had ridden up from him tossing himself onto the bed dramatically.

It doesn’t help Tyler’s dry mouth at seeing Josh’s v-line exposed in all its glory.

“What?” Tyler asks keeping his hands busy by setting up the mini keyboard and pulling out his headphones.

“Nothing. You just make me happy.” Josh says and his grin turns into a full on eye-crinkling, dimple exposing smile.

The room is so small Tyler barely has to take one step before he’s reaching over the bed and yanking Josh up by the front of his shirt and smashing their lips together.

Josh laughs into his mouth. There’s to much teeth but that doesn’t matter. Tyler is just trying to assuage his guilt by kissing Josh as hard as he can.

Josh tried to pull on Tyler’s hips to get him to climb over him, so Tyler doesn’t have to awkwardly lean down.

“Nuh uh.” Tyler resists, trying to worm his way out of Josh’s grips on his hips.

“Need to work. Later, okay?”

Josh pouts but let’s Tyler slip away. Just before Tyler puts on his headphones he can hear Josh throw his head into the pillows behind him, throwing a bit of a fit.

Tyler just shakes his head and starts mashing a few keys on his laptop.

He would either need to push against these feelings or talk to Josh about them. Communication is the most important thing in a relationship right? Then why was he dreading it? It’ll probably go away on its own right? No need to tip the scales and ask for more than he was already blessedly given.

Tyler was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KermitFallingOffABuilding.ImSoft


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 7.2k and 3.6k of it is smut. Forgive me. It's nasty.   
I wanted to break this chapter up because of how much longer it is than the others, but it wouldn't make sense consistency wise because each chapter of this fic has been a completely different moment in time from previous/next chapters SO that just means you have to read an extra long chapter. Sorry not sorry.

The first time Tyler gets more than he bargained for is just over a week later.

They’re at a festival in Belgium. Josh and Debby are in the dressing room next to his. It’s another poor excuse for a room. More like bathroom stall that’s been scribbled on by all the artists that had to use it before him in the early days of the festival. It’s made of sheetrock.

He’s pacing. Antsy for no reason. They’ve been doing festivals all summer without a hitch. (Minus that time in Poland where the festival security didn’t recognize Jenna and Debby, thought they were trying to get a free view near the stage, the security grabbed them and moves to toss them over the barricade into general admission. Tyler nearly tosses his mic and jumps the stage to stop them from manhandling their girls)

He’s gone back to biting the skin of his thumb, shredding it practically down to the bone.

But there’s a pretty voice coming from next door (stall).

Logically he knows Debby can sing. He knows she did the whole music thing. He knows she’s good. What he’s not prepared for is she’s humming “Can’t help falling in love” and it sounds so sweet that his teeth ache and maybe so does his heart. He needs Jenna to come back like right this second.

He feels like he’s losing his mind. He sits himself down on the tiny loveseat- the only furniture in the room. He lets his head fall back against the headrest and clamps his eyes shut, willing his body to relax. He focuses on her humming. It works.

His constricted muscles slowly relax one by one. He focuses on his toes, his knees, hips, chest, back, arms, neck, his jaw unclenches and he lets out a final sigh.

And if Tyler concocts a wild plan with Josh that consists of putting him on Tyler’s shoulders and singing “can’t help falling in love” together onstage that night, well, nobody had to know where the inspiration came from.

It’s in the middle of the set. The crowd roars louder than he’s ever heard when he gets Josh perched on his shoulders. He’s terrified for the first time in a while of the crowd before him. Josh’s warm (and extremely sweaty) thighs ground him to reality where they’re clamped around his shoulders and neck.

He swears he’s never felt more alive when the crowd cheers for them after they’ve finished the song. The lights dim and they go backstage. Debby is there waiting for Josh. Tyler is handed a water bottle.

He stares like he’s in a trance as she pulls Josh in and kisses him over and over again. In between kisses she keeps saying things like “I’m so proud of you!” and “You were so so good!”

And she’s right. Tyler wants to say something to Josh too. Wants to hold him and tell him how proud of Josh he is. But he’s stuck. Stuck downing a water bottle like he’s been in the desert for 30 days.  
Stuck watching Debby pull his boy close and kiss him so unabashedly and it’s dirty and rough but they’re still smiling into it.

“30 seconds till you go back on.” A stagehand tells Tyler. He doesn’t acknowledge it. He can’t. Not when Josh is looking like that, so high off of the adrenaline and the crowd and the nervousness of singing onstage that he looks like he’s about rip Debby’s clothes off right then and there.

Tyler is out of water. His mouth is still dry.

Debby is the first one to pull away, flashing Josh and Tyler a wide smile.

“Good luck!” She pulls away to climb the stairs to the viewing deck on side stage.

Josh sees Tyler staring. “You gonna watch while we fuck tonight?” Josh laughs.

It’s meant as a joke. It’s only said because Josh noticed Tyler staring. But in Tyler’s gut the question feels too real.

Tyler opens his mouth but no words come out.

“Tyler?” Josh’s face is half concerned, half curious.

“You wanna watch while we fuck tonight?” Josh huffs out a little laugh and places his hands on Tyler’s shoulders.

It’s not fair.

Josh knows he’s missing Jenna. He knows how lonely Tyler can get way too easily.

Josh moves to step back and apologize. Tyler can see the uncertainty in Josh’s eyes that maybe it’s a little too sensitive of a topic for Tyler right now with his wife being gone.

Tyler doesn’t give him the chance. He doesn’t say anything but kisses Josh quickly before they’re being pushed back out onstage.

Tyler tastes vanilla coke chapstick on his lips that he knows he’s seen in Debby’s hand before. He tries to ignore that.

It mostly works. Until they’re playing Holding on to You.

Tyler is on his piano.

Josh jumps on his piano.

Tyler looks up into the side stage deck.

Debby waves to Josh with a gentle smile on her face.

Except Josh isn’t facing her way.

He’s facing Tyler.

Josh flips off the piano.

Tyler realizes she’s waving to him.

He wishes God had never created butterflies so they could never be in his stomach. Especially when they appear at the most inopportune times like when Debby is waving at him and smiling like it’s the best performance they’ve ever done. It might be.

Tyler realizes he shouldn’t be looking up there instead of into the crowd of people who are supporting them. He jumps off his piano and feels his heart soar as high as the stage scaffolding above his head that he’s planning on climbing for Car Radio.

When their set is over with, Tyler grabs his phone back from Mark and then takes off. He doesn’t let Josh follow him. He’s good at hiding. He winds his way through the secured areas until he finds a secluded spot behind a trailer probably belonging to a celebrity much more famous than he is.

The first thing he does is call Jenna.

A phone call. He doesn’t think he could face her right now.

“Hi baby I’m watching your set! Video must be a little behind because you’re still doing Trees right now on the livestream.” He can hear the smile in her voice.

“Jenna.”

“Hm?” She doesn’t sense the urgency in his tone.

“What would happen if Josh asked me to watch in on him and Debby together?”

There’s a pregnant pause. He hopes Jenna got his point, he don’t think he could make him repeat Josh’s words from earlier.

“Is that something that you want to do?” Jenna’s calm voice replies.

Tyler shrugs but realizes she can’t see him. His silence speaks volumes anyway.

“Tyler, that’s not something you have to ask my permission for. I appreciate you telling me but if you want to do that it’s your decision.”

“But-“

“Has this been why you’re so distracted lately?” Jenna inquires with the kindest voice he’s ever heard. He doesn’t deserve his wife. She can read him like an open book without even seeing him.

“It’s maybe something that’s been on my mind.” Tyler doesn’t elaborate.

“Tyler, I trust you. I love you. I love Josh. And I love Debby.”

Tyler is too scared to ask her what kind of love she’s talking about.

“Je-“

“Would it make you feel better if I gave you my permission?”

“Yes.”

“You know you don’t need it.”

“Please.” He whispers.

“Tyler you have my full permission and understanding and in fact I encourage you to do anything involving Josh and Debby, if you want to and only if you want to.” Jenna says matter of factly.

Tyler sighs. He doesn’t know whether it’s out of relief or something else.

“I’ll be back with you in a few days. Whatever happens or doesn’t happen until then doesn’t matter. We can all have a good talk then. All four of us. Face to face.”

“This is scary.” He admits. He feels like a child when he says it.

“Imagine how I felt. Or how Debby felt, when we joined you and Josh’s relationship in our own respective ways. Imagine how Josh felt when he was invited into our relationship. We’ve all been through it, Tyler, it seems like it’s your turn to be the one wanting instead of being the wanted one. It’s scary but it’s good. It’ll be okay.”

Tyler gives a breathless laugh.

“I’m sorry. I could never understand fully how scary it is until it’s happened to me. I’m sorry. I love you.” He breathes. His lungs still feel too light. Like if he speaks too loud his lungs will pop and deflate and suffocate him.

“I know.”

He hears the smile come back into her voice.

“I’m glad it’s happened Tyler. Even if it goes away or goes wrong. Even if we don’t really know what ‘it’ is. We'll be right there with you to help you figure it out.” She says.

“Yeah. I’m getting there.” He responds and wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.

“Call me tomorrow?” She asks sweetly.

“Of course. Thank you Jenna.” he cradles the words as they leave his mouth hoping Jenna hears how raw he feels.

He doesn’t make it 50 feet within his dressing room before he’s tackled in a Josh sized hug.

“Are you okay?” He squishes Tyler’s cheeks almost comically. Tyler feels like his eyes are gonna pop out of his head from the pressure of the squeeze no matter Josh’s good intentions.

“I’m fine just needed some air.” Tyler keeps his voice steady and tangles his fingers with Josh’s as he drags him back to the buses.

“By running off? You scared me man at least tell me where you were going.” Josh berates him but there’s no bite in his tone. He wasn’t angry. Just worried.

“You’re sleeping with me tonight.” Josh says with no room for discussion.

Tyler tries anyway.

“No Josh i’m fine.” Tyler assures as he climbs onto his bus. He turns around to face Josh in the doorway to send him off to his own bus with reassurances.

Josh just pushes inside and closes the door behind him and nudges Tyler further in. Josh leads him past the roadies in the front, ignoring their wolf whistles as they go by. Josh shoves Tyler into a bunk and climbs in after him, yanking the curtain closed and pressing himself as tightly to Tyler as he can.

It’s what they used to do. When there was only one bus and no bed in the back. When it was just the two of them against the world. When one or both of them was feeling a little too broken for the unforgiving side of their job. It felt familiar. Tyler clutched onto Josh as tightly as he could.

Tyler feels guilty. He’s the one that should be fawning over Josh with congratulations and telling him how proud he is of Josh for how well he did tonight. He knows it was a big deal for Josh to sing with him. This was a huge step for Josh. But here he is, the one being taken care of again.

“Stay with me tonight.” Josh whispers pressing his nose into Tyler’s neck.

“No. It’s her time to have with you i’ll be fine.” Tyler’s voice shakes with uncertainty. He won’t be selfish again. Not this time.

“Nothing has to happen we can all just sleep. Like we did in France.” Josh moves his hands under Tyler’s shirt, palms flat against his back, sliding in the cooling sweat.

“No, Josh. Please I wanna be alone tonight.” Tyler feels mean when he says it. He doesn’t know why. (He knows why)

Josh sighs and Tyler can feel his breath whoosh against his chest.

“What you said earlier wasn’t wrong. It didn’t weird me out or anything. It sounded okay. I’m not trying to be alone because you said that.” Tyler admits preparing for the worst.

Josh doesn’t say anything for a while but Tyler thinks he understands.

“We’ll be there if you want to. You’re welcome in, Tyler. We both want you there.” Josh says.

Tyler is too scared to ask if Josh is talking about Josh and Debby’s hotel room or their relationship. He feels as though Josh means both.

When they check into the hotel, they have adjoining rooms. Tyler takes his key and bag and sprints up the stairs. Debby and Josh wait for the bellhop to help with their luggage downstairs.

Tyler is scared. Tyler is interested. Tyler is worried. Tyler is excited. Whether he joins them or not tonight they will still have to have a talk when Jenna gets here. He’s having a hard time finding cons that weigh against the pros.

Tyler hears them enter the room next door and throws himself into the shower to have an excuse not to answer if they knock. Tyler is a coward. A coward who can feel heat swirling around in his stomach. He turns the shower to cold. He needs as much blood as he can get in the right head to make a decision like this.

Tyler makes a vow to apologize to Jenna (again) Josh and Debby individually if he ever survives this. This is the most nerve-wracking decision he’s ever had to make. They had to make it to. To bet their relationship would work out, it feels like a big gamble to Tyler. He feels sorry the ones he loves most have all had to make it because of him. At least he’s getting a taste of his own medicine.

Tyler changes into the softest clothes he owns, a pair of sweatpants, and a worn t-shirt of Josh’s he stole probably four years ago. If he’s gonna do it, he wants to be comfy.

When Tyler knocks on the door separating their conjoined rooms, Josh answers so quickly like he had been waiting for it.

He shoves himself into Tyler’s room and closes the door behind him again like on the bus.

“Josh, Josh I love you and I’m so proud of you, I can’t go onstage without you, I couldn’t do any of this without you and you blew away the fans and swept the stage with me and you did so good, you’re so good.” Tyler wraps Josh in a hug, his head clearer now.

Josh laughs and nudges Tyler's neck with his nose, his favorite place to be. His freshly washed curls tickle Tyler's chin.

“I needed you to know that. I needed to say that to you out loud before anything happens.” Tyler swallows thickly.

“I know, Tyler, I know.” Josh runs a soothing hand up and down his back.

“I’m about to go in there.” Josh nodded to the room behind them. “You can come in if you want, you can wait till later and come cuddle us or I can leave you alone entirely. It’s up to you. Whatever you pick is the right choice.”

It doesn’t take Tyler but a second to make his decision. It's been well over a year since Tyler first started realizing his stupid feelings at Josh's birthday. He's tired of waiting.

Tyler moves his arms around Josh’s waist and kisses him, pushing him towards the closed door separating the moment of no return.

Josh gets the message and reaches back blindly behind him to turn the handle so they can fall through the doorframe together. Josh keeps his hands on Tyler’s cheeks and kisses him like his life depends on it.

The moment they’re fully into Josh and Debby’s room, Tyler gets cold feet. He doesn’t stop kissing Josh but shoots his arm out to keep the door separating the two rooms from closing and locking. He feels more comfortable if he has an out. If it gets too much.

The room is mostly dark. Only the bedside table lamps on either side of the bed are lit, and the floor lamp by the lone chair in the corner. It lights the room enough that he can easily see but it’s dim enough that he still feels like the dark is hiding how nervous he is.

Tyler is made very aware of where he is when he hears Debby’s quiet but pretty laugh come from the bed.

Tyler rips face off of Josh’s to look to the source of the noise before he really knows what he’s doing.

Debby’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning back, resting her weight on her arms propping herself up, her face was fresh and dewey, free of makeup, a relaxed smile on her face as she watched them. She was wearing a short silky robe that gave no indication to what she was wearing underneath.

Tyler’s gaze was turned back to Josh as he gently took hold of Tyler’s chin and brought him back into a kiss.

Tyler stood rigidly. His hands were grabbing Josh’s sides and squeezing too harshly.

“Relax.” Josh mumbled against his lips, reaching down and curling his hands over Tyler’s so he wouldn’t be pinched to death.

Josh walked Tyler further into the room, pulling every trick he knew to get Tyler to unwind.

“You’re okay.” Josh whispered nipping Tyler’s top lip.

“You’re safe.” Josh did that thing with his tongue that always got Tyler to drop his jaw more open.

“I’ve got you.” He cupped Tyler's chin roughly to keep him from concentrating on anything else besides Josh.

“Relax.” Josh said before resting his hands on Tyler’s shoulders and pushing down.

Tyler’s butt hit the chair beside the wall. It was pulled parallel with the corner of the bed so he could see the side of the bed as well as up from the bottom.

Josh kneeled in front of him and Tyler could finally clearly see Debby over Josh’s shoulder. Her eyes were wide taking everything in, a little smile playing on the corner of her lips.

Tyler supposed she hadn’t really seen Josh and Tyler make out before, so this was must be new for her too. Tyler looked over her appreciatively. Some evil little gremlin in the back of his mind was calling him disgusting for staring at what wasn’t his.

Josh ran his hands up Tyler’s thighs and placed a warm kiss right under his ear.

The gremlin disappeared.

Josh looks up from attacking Tyler’s neck to see Tyler staring at the bed. Well, more like staring at who’s on the bed.

“Yeah.” Josh says smugly with a tilt of glee in his voice.

Josh stands up, sliding his hands back down to Tyler’s knees before letting go completely and turning his attention to Debby.

“We’ll go slow, okay?” Josh says to Debby, but Tyler knows that it’s for his sake. Tyler is grateful.

Josh stands at the foot of the bed and reaches down to grab Debby’s ankles and yank them towards him so she’s pulled to sit at the edge of the bed. She laughs out loud for that. Pretty and whole and happy.

He snickers back at her and sticks his pointer finger into the knot at the front of her robe. He pauses and dips down to kiss her sweetly before tugging on the knot and the robe falls open.

Tyler’s throat clicks when he swallows at the sight. She’s wearing a dainty pair of underwear and matching bra. Some lacey black thing that’s practically see-through.

Josh leans down to capture her in a kiss and pushes the robe off her shoulders and tugs it out from underneath her. She starts to scoot up the bed and Josh followers her, climbing over her and settling in between her thighs.

“You wore this just for us hm? Wanted to look good for him?” Josh asks her biting the strap her bra and letting it slap back against her shoulder.

“Yeah.” She breathes. “Jenna and I went shopping together, picked out a couple things for each other. Thought he’d like to seen me in something Jenna said I looked good in.” Debby doesn’t look at Tyler as she says it. Josh groans in response.

Tyler’s head spins. Jenna had told him they had went shopping together to pick out new stuff to bring on tour with them. He didn’t know they picked stuff out for each other to wear for their respective boys. Tyler thanked God for his wife’s taste in fashion. And the butterflies that had returned full force. Maybe God had a point when he created the fluttery little things.

He can’t breathe. Neither can his dick. It’s getting uncomfortably tight. They both look so good, he feels like he might just stop breathing.

Josh pulls back so Debby can sit up, she clutches the curls at the back of his neck as he slides his hand to her back and unclasps her bra.

She lets it fall to the floor. Tyler’s hand goes to his crotch so fast he feels dizzy. He can’t believe he’s half hard from watch Josh make out with Debby.

Tyler can’t help the squeak that comes out of his mouth when he’s sees Debby has her nipples pierced. They catch the shine off of the warm glow of the hotel lamp. They’re not just any nipple piercings, they’re heart shaped. With a bar through the middle going through her skin.

He blinks harshly.

Josh catches Tyler’s eyes when he hears the noise. He gives Tyler a wicked smile that makes Tyler’s dick throb again.

Josh runs a thumb over her nipple and she give a barely audible moan. Josh furrows his brow and leans down to lick a fat stripe over her nipple instead and she squirms underneath him. Unsatisfied with her reaction he does it again. And again. And alternates between both sides, barely using a hint of teeth before she finally lets out a moan that pleases him.

She huffs and tugs at Josh’s shirt. He lets her slip it off him and moves back in to kiss her. She pushes at his shoulders though and gets a knee between them and shoves him hard enough that he rolls over onto his back.

Josh looks to Tyler to make sure he’s okay as Debby slips to the floor and kneels at the edge of the bed. She tugs at his shorts and doesn’t wait for Josh to lift his hips to help get them off. Just yanks as she pleases until they are off his ankles and on the floor behind her.

A group of people laughing and talking loudly passes by their hotel room. It breaks the tension and gives Tyler time to get his thoughts in order.

Debby pulls down Josh’s briefs just low enough that Josh’s dick is free.

Tyler moans quietly at the sight, trying not to break the spell in the room. His mouth waters, as Debby takes him in her hand and sucks on the head gently.

Tyler thinks back to over a year ago in L.A. when he was observing Debby’s mouth. He never imagined he’d see it working Josh over like this.

Debby took her time. She was a tease. She hummed and sucked along the side of his cock. Josh’s dick jumped and he threw his elbow over his eyes.

Finally taking him in her hand and really going down on him got Josh to whimper a little. She eased her way down at first, going agonizingly slow until her nose brushed his tummy. Then went further and started sucking hard and moving her head in earnest.

When her hand came to rest right on Josh’s knee where is “Tyler” tattoo was, Tyler couldn’t take it anymore.

He reached down and palmed his dick before lifting his hips just enough to pull his pants and underwear down so he could finally bring himself out and get a hand around his cock.

“Deb stop i’m gonna come too quickly.” Josh admitted after a few minutes and Debby wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she giggled.

“Trade with me. Wanna let Tyler see.” He said tucking his dick into the waistband of his briefs so that just the head pokes out. Debby obliged laying down on the bed.

Their foreplay is so different than what Tyler is used to, but in a good way. Josh and Tyler are always ready to please Jenna and do whatever she asks, the moment she asks it, she leads the show. When it’s just Josh and Tyler they will trade working each other up softly, Josh usually tops Tyler but he’s never really controlling about it. He doesn’t just take want he wants for the fun of it, they work together for their release.

Debby, however, makes Josh work for it. Tyler can see she doesn’t really want to be in control, but she enjoys the illusion of fighting for it.

She pushes Josh’s shoulders, doesn’t allow him to kiss her at first, leans down and licks up Josh’s neck, batting his hands away when they try to go to her hips.

With Jenna, Josh and Tyler know not to try and touch again if she moves their hands away, but Josh knows better with Debby. He teases her. Dangles the option of topping him right in front of her nose and then snatches it away when she leans to take it from him.

Tyler is so used to Josh taking care of him that at first he can’t even comprehend Josh being slightly dominate. Josh gets greedy in bed sometimes but he never puts up a fight for what he wants. With Debby it’s different. Tyler decides he really likes seeing Josh in control.

She sees in Josh’s eyes that he’s mocking her and it only makes her more determined to make him slip up.

She clamps her thighs around his waist and holds his wrists against the pillow beneath his head, and grinds down hard. Josh’s eyes flutter shut. Tyler can see his biceps flex as they’re stretched above his head in a way that makes him look like a greek statue.

Tyler pulls up his shirt a little so his precome doesn’t drip onto it.

Josh finally has enough and rolls to get her underneath him. Debby is caught off guard at the change in position she forgets to object.

Josh presses a kiss in between her breasts, under her ribs and right above her panty line.

“Okay?” Josh looks up at Debby first and then to Tyler, asking both of them.

Debby looks to Tyler and nods dreamily. She looks down at Tyler’s hand around his dick, greedily taking in his appearance. Tyler’s lids droop and his head lolls back onto the chair as he hesitantly runs his thumb over the head of his dick and stares right back at her.

Debby’s whole body jerks when Josh lowers himself enough to pull her underwear to the side and press a kiss right over her slit

Josh gets an arm over her leg and holds his forearm over her hips to try and keep her form wiggling.

He presses another warm kiss just above her pubic bone before going lower and finally, finally lets his long tongue roll out of his mouth and lap at her sex.

Debby puts a hand over her mouth and tries to get away from where he’s languidly licking up and down.

Tyler, Jenna and Debby all have the blessing of Josh’s long and wide tongue reducing them to a puddle. Josh knew this and used it to his advantage every time they were together.

Tyler can feel the ghost of Josh’s tongue on his hole as he watches him eat her out. He feels for her. He knows how intense it can be too quickly.

“Josh!” Debby squeals after a particularly good twirl of his tongue against her and her foot falls to his shoulder to push him away.

Josh isn’t having any of that. He sits up quickly and curls his fingers around the hem of her underwear and pulls them off. He snatches both of her ankles in his left hand and holds her legs up. His right hand comes down and slaps her sex.

“Quit it.” his says firmly. “Be good for us.” He gives her a warning look. Debby doesn’t look like she’s heard him, her eyes glazed over.

Josh gives her another harsh slap over her sex again and she jolts.

“Okay.” Tyler can barely hear her surrender.

Josh releases her ankles from his grip, one of her legs rests on his shoulder but the other falls to the bed, bent at the knee and hanging off the bed.

Tyler can see everything clearly now. She clean shaven, glistening from Josh’s saliva.

Josh looks over at Tyler just in time to see Tyler’s dick jerk violently and his eyes fall closed, a smooth hand working himself up and down.

“Slow down, make it last.” Josh commands.

“Tyler.” Josh gets his attention.

“Slow down.” he repeats looking at Tyler’s cock.

Tyler whines but removes his hand and places two fingers in his mouth instead.

“Josh.” Debby pouts and brings the attention back to her. She thrusts her hips up just enough to brush against Josh’s dick.

Josh steps out of his underwear.

“You wanna ride me?” He asks. “Put on a good show?” He asks quieter.

Debby nods vigorously and climbs back on top of Josh. Josh’s dick is so hard it lays flat against his belly. Fully flushed.

Tyler sucks his fingers harder, pushing them further into his mouth and his hips buck involuntarily in his seat.

Debby positions herself over Josh’s dick but doesn’t take grab him to slip inside of her. Instead she sits down fully, leaning forward more and placing her hands on Josh’s lower stomach.

She rocks back and forth. Josh’s dick is trapped between his stomach and her warmth.

She slides up and down and they both moan in unison. It’s so so good.

The head of Josh’s dick presses against her clit every time she rocks back up. She grinds a little there every time before sliding her pussy back down again.

Tyler is overcome with the thought that he really wants that to happen to him.

Josh’s hands go to her hips and he pulls her up off of him so she’s standing on her knees over him. A string of their mixed wet and precome connect from the top of his dick to her opening.

Tyler really has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming right there.  
Josh slips two fingers inside of her. Her thighs shake trying to keep herself up above him.  
"You alright baby? You have me." Josh coos.

Josh is too sick to help himself, lets his thumb brush over her clit. Debby nearly doubles over and has to slap a hand down on his stomach to steady herself.

Josh smiles and titters a little at the slapping sound.

She’s so sensitive. It’s all so new Tyler can’t stop his brain from noticing the differences between Jenna and Debby. Jenna is good at not giving away how turned on she really is. She likes keeping composed. Jenna likes to talk a lot in bed. Jenna is lean and soft skin. Debby is open with how much she wants it. She’s got full hips and muscular arms from boxing. Debby get overwhelmed and can't formulate a words easily. They’re both perfect.

Josh pulls Debby forward with the two fingers inside her, gentle enough that he moves his fingers with her as he leads her. Debby has no choice to knee walk over him.

“Just one more taste, okay?” He asks her sympathetically. He can see how worked up she is. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to sit on his face. She rests her head on her arms on the top of the headboard and gasps loudly.

Tyler can’t see it, but he can imagine the wonders Josh’s tongue is doing to her.

Tyler begins to work his hand back and down himself. The moans and gasps and little noises coming from Debby and Josh both are almost to much for him to bear. He thumbs the underside of his head. He feels like the time Jenna edged him for an hour, kept him waiting so when she finally let him come it felt like it lasted for hours.

“Josh, please fuck me.” Debby’s voice cracks.

“I don’t care about being on top please just fuck me.” She says desperately.

Apparently those are the magic words because Josh is springing to life underneath her, and moving them around so he can kneel and position himself at her entrance.

He doesn’t push in just yet, looking over at Tyler one more time to check on him.

Tyler has a blissed out look on his face and his hand around his dick not tight enough to give him any real friction but enough to keep him unbearably hard.  
"Josh." Tyler asks brokenly. He feels like the only word he knows is Josh's name.

Josh places a kiss to Debby’s lips before leaning over far enough to be in Tyler’s space.

Tyler thinks Josh is trying to kiss him so he sits forward to capture his lips but stops when Josh spits on the head of Tyler’s dick and takes Tyler’s hand in his, moving it so Tyler grips himself and spreads Josh’s saliva down his shaft. It’s so hot. The action and Josh’s spit. It sends a rush of arousal down his spine.

“Thank you.” Tyler breathes.

Josh hikes one of Debby’s legs on his shoulder and the other comes to wrap around his waist as he pushes in.

She and Tyler whimper at the same time. It sends a hot blush through his body.

Josh fucks her roughly but sets a slower pace. Tyler knows this is his favorite way to do it. So he could feel every twitch and clench of whoever he was inside.

Debby brings one of Josh’s hands around her neck.

Tyler puts one of his own hands on his neck.

Josh and Tyler squeeze.

Tyler and Debby gasp.

“Shit, Debby I’m not gonna last. Like it when he watches. Like it that he’s getting off on watching us.” Josh grunts.

Debby doesn’t respond but Tyler can see tears gathering in her eyes as Josh squeezes her throat tighter.

Tyler lets go of his throat when Josh lets off of Debby’s. Doing it simultaneously somehow makes the whole thing even better.

“Look at me.” Josh says looking at Tyler out of the corner of his eye. Josh started thrusting more quickly.

Tyler swallows harshly and speeds his hand up on his dick, he’s so close to tipping over the edge but holds himself back. Jenna trained him so well to control his own orgasms.

Josh leans back and Tyler focuses on watching Josh’s cock slide in and out of her.

Tyler watches as Josh lets a long stream of spit drip from his mouth and it lands right on Debby’s clit. Only Josh with his freakishly good aim could accomplish something like that.

Debby moans loudly and unabashedly when Josh rubs the warm saliva on her clit with his thumb.

She digs her perfectly manicured nails into his shoulders.

Tyler shoves the hem of his t-shirt into his mouth so he can clench his teeth around it, and so it catches the drool that threatens to escape.

Without warning, Josh speaks up.

“Come for me.” Josh says through gritted teeth. None of them know who he’s talking to but it doesn’t matter because Tyler and Debby are both coming loudly.

Tyler comes so hard his ears start ringing, he shoots up his own stomach as he works himself over, eyes slipping shut out of his own accord, legs jerking.

Debby arches up beautifully. Her toes curl from where they’re perched around Josh and she must tighten around Josh enough that he’s coming inside her moments later.

He keeps thrusting himself inside of her as he comes, chasing the crashing and overwhelming orgasm again and again before it wears off.

Tyler whines and makes grabby hands at Josh as he pulls out and Debby winces at the empty feeling.

Josh presses a kiss to Debby’s lips that she doesn’t have enough energy to return. She rolls her head to look at Tyler as Josh comes over to him. Tyler is still running his hand up and down his dick lightly, milking himself for all he’s got.

Josh takes Tyler’s hands off his own dick and replaces it with his mouth. Tyler flinches at the over sensitivity and goes to pull away. Josh cleans the dripping come off his cock and goes to lick the rest off his stomach. He slaps the outside of Tyler’s thigh.

“Don’t take pointers from her, be still.” He says sucking up what he can from Tyler’s jumping stomach.

Tyler and Debby make eye contact and Tyler’s dick jerks weakly when he catches her rubbing her clit watching the two of them.

When Josh is done he presses an apologetic kiss to his lips. Tyler licks his lips and catches the taste of what must be Debby.

Josh pulls Tyler’s underwear and pants back around his hips making sure to be careful to not drag them over his oversensitive head.

He stands up and picks his own briefs off the floor and steps into them before settling back in between Debby’s legs, ripping her hand off her clit. He kisses her neck, and his fingers drum in between her ribs.

“Want me to clean you up too?” He mumbles into her neck and she nods. He kisses lovingly down her body as he goes.

Tyler finally catches his breath and sits up a little.

Josh stops when Tyler speaks up.

“Can I do it?” His voices is crackly from misuse.

None of them miss the gasp Debby gives.

Josh looks to Debby for her answer.

“Yeah, Tyler please?” She asks.

Josh’s surprised and wide smile meets Tyler’s nervous and shy one.

He stands on shakey legs and kneels at the foot of the bed and pulls Debby towards him like Josh had done with her earlier. Josh sits in the chair Tyler was in to watch.

Tyler is nervous, but Debby looks content, she bites her pointer finger. Tyler looks down at where Josh’s come is starting to leak out of her and leans in. He looks up for her approval one more time.

She nods.

Tyler tentatively lets the tip of his tongue flick out to her entrance.

The taste of Josh is familiar and encourages Tyler to go in for more. He flattens his tongue and licks broadly from her entrance to her clit.

His tongues dips barely inside of her and Debby lets out a small sob. Tyler looks over to Josh who only motions for him to continue and that she was okay.

He knows he’s supposed to be focusing on where Josh’s come is leaking out of her but he can’t help but occasionally suck on her clit gently in between lapping at her.

Tyler’s hand twitches where it was resting on his own knee. He kind of wants to dip a finger inside her but also doesn’t know if he’s allowed. He starts by using his thumbs to open her up more so her clit is directly exposed and not hidden. His thumb “accidentally” brushes against the exposed nub directly and Debby cries out.

“Hurts.” She says eloquently. But she threads her fingers through Tyler’s hair to keep his face against her.

“Just one please.” She asks him brokenly and it occurs to him that she’s asking for him to finger her.

He looks to Josh again. Josh is in a daze watching the two of them.

Tyler gives her what she asked for and his pointer finger slides easily into her. He crooks it immediately feels around for a bit until she moans and Tyler knows he’s found her spot. It’s then that he starts moving his finger in and out of her just barely, mostly just keeping his finger pressed against that spot inside her and licking the wet off her sex.

“Tyler!” She warns tugging his hair. Tyler gets the message and wraps his lips around her clit, sucking sweetly and she’s coming again. Tyler pulls his finger out of her and licks at the rest of Josh’s come that’s squeezed out of her as she clenches repeatedly around nothing. He licks her until she lets go of his hair and shoves his forehead away as best she can reach.

“Thank you.” She sighs and lays on the bed, boneless.

Josh looks like he can’t believe his eyes, in a sex drunk stupor as he picks up his shirt and sits Debby up so he can pull it over her head.

Tyler doesn’t know what to do with himself. He stands back towards the chair.

Josh rolls his eyes and pulls Tyler down to the bed with him and Debby and situated himself in between them.

“You did so good for me, you were perfect thank you.” Josh tells both of them.

“Can I kiss you?” Debby asks looking over Josh at Tyler.

Tyler’s eyes go wide. It’s been 5 years since he’s kissed anybody new.

Tyler looks up at Josh.

“Quit looking at me, she’s the one who asked you.” Josh teases. He knows Tyler still feels like he’s intruding, and he wants Tyler to know that they can make this decision without him.

“I- uhm- yeah, okay.” Tyler says stupidly, sitting up and crossing his legs. Debby shuffles to sit cross legged in front of him and places her hands on his cheeks. Her fingers are freezing. Her heart is not.

Josh looks so giddy Tyler wonders if he’s going to break out a camera and cry like a parent at their kids 6th grade graduation.

Tyler closes the gap and their lips press together chastely.

They pull back after a few seconds.

“We can um, do that again if you want.” Tyler looks anywhere but her eyes.

Debby kisses him again enthusiastically. Peppering him with long and short kisses again and again until Tyler’s smiling.

Kissing is a big step. Sex means nothing. Kissing is romantic. Sex is sex. Tyler blushes harder with her kissing him than he did when he was coming to the sight of her.

A flash goes off. Tyler and Debby look at Josh whose smiling down at his phone.

“Gonna send this to Jenna.” He beams.

Tyler and Debby laugh.

Jenna is going to be so excited. He can’t wait for her to be back. He kind of couldn’t wait to tell her what happened.

“Got a little more than I bargained for.” Tyler admits placing a comforting hand on both Josh and Debby’s knees.

“Will you sleep with us tonight? Debby asks, almost scared that he wasn’t going to stay.

“Think that already kinda happened.” Tyler jokes.

Josh and Debby both slap his chest and Tyler laughs.

“If you want me?” He quiets down.

“We always want you, if you’ll have us.” Josh says bringing them all to lay down.

The bed is plenty big enough for them. Four people could comfortably fit in it.

Maybe one day there will be four bodies in the same bed.

Tyler and Josh used to say in interviews that when they got married they’d sleep in a bed with them in the middle and their wives on either side of them, so they could always be together. Back then it was a joke. Now it doesn’t seem so far fetched.

He felt happy. He felt sated. He felt taken care of. He felt comforted. He felt peaceful.

Debby was good. She pulled Tyler to her chest and Josh plastered himself to his back.

Tyler wouldn’t need to keep the door separating their two rooms open anymore. He can lock the door behind him.

Tyler felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jebshler? I just think it's neat. Leave a comment or kudos if you like or agree. Pray to the heavens if you think I need Jesus.


End file.
